


Mute Witness

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [17]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Based on the movie Bullitt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank and the Intelligence team and called to protect a witness for a state senator.  Organized Crime and how to stop it – is the senators theme and wants this witness protected at all costs.  With murder and police, reform on the topic of every news media Hank reluctantly accepts this task for his team.  When things get out of hand, Hank is not sure whom he can trust besides his team – especially when it comes to those who seek power and blame others.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

When his phone rang on Sunday afternoon, Hank rolled his eyes. Laura was not going to be thrilled that he was going to have to leave especially right before feeding time. Walking into the living room Jay is lying next to Rebecca. Laura is in the kitchen. 

“Jay, we got a call, you mind coming with me?”

Jay jumps up; it was strange how his detective had become so comfortable in his house with his future bride to be and Hank’s sister in law. Stopping in the kitchen Laura turned around with her eyes narrowed.

“I just got a call from the Commander, hopefully it won’t be long.”

“Next time tell the Commander he can change the diapers,” Laura answered.

Walking around to his wife, “Laura, you knew this could happen, I will be home as soon as possible.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, “All right, I hope this case is interesting,” as she pecks his lips quickly.

~~  
“Commander wants us to meet him outside St. Patrick’s,” as Hank pulls his SUV onto the street. 

“Did he give you any idea what the case is?”

“No, just said we were specifically requested.”

It did not take Hank long to arrive outside of the church. Parking on the curb he and Jay got out. They saw the Commander standing outside the church with another man.

“Hank, glad you could make it.”

“Commander. This is my senior detective Jay Halstead.”

“Hello,” the other man says in a smooth voice. “I’m sure recognize me, I’m Senator Walter Chalmers. I’ve requested you Sargent Voight and your team to watch over my witness.”

Hank looks between the two men. “You want us to do a protective detail?”

“Yes. This witness is very important. I need him later this week to testify about Organized Crime here in Chicago.”

Jay shifts from foot to foot as he listens.

“I was told by your commander that your team is the best. I want the best Unit here in Chicago to protect my man. Johnny Ross is currently staying in a cheap hotel on the Southside. The address,” as he hands Hank a card. “I expect to be kept inform of any events that happen.”

Hank looks at the card and hands it to Jay. “Commander you’re good with this?”

“Hank, you were requested by the current Superintendent.”

Shaking his head, Hank walks back to his vehicle. 

“Boss, is it just me or does this sound strange?”

“Call the team in, we’ll break up into shifts to watch this guy.”

~~  
Arriving at Best Western off 294 Hank’s team all sat in the parking lot. “Okay I’m dividing you all up differently. Halstead, you are with Burgess, you have the first shift. Ruzek, Rojas you have second, Upton, and Atwater you follow as third. If anything strange happens, you call me immediately. If you even think something is wrong, you call me. Ross is in room 329. Are we good?”

He watches as his team nods. 

~~  
Returning home, Hank can feel a headache coming on. Walking into the house, he sees Laura in the kitchen humming. 

“You’re home? The babies are fed and down for a nap. I was just about to start making dinner.”

“Oh?”

“Meatloaf. The boys have been begging for it,” as she looks at Hank. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just got a headache.”

“Hmmm, so what is this new case that couldn’t wait about?”

Grabbing a bottle of Tylenol out of the cabinet, “Do you know who Walter Chalmers is?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “He’s an up and comer in the world of politics. He was friends with Lydecker. At least he tried to be. Clifton felt he was pretentious and an ass. I had to agree the few times I met him.”

“He’s the reason for our case,” Hank tells her. 

“My opinion is that I wouldn’t trust anything that Chalmers has to say. He is a politician and two faced. He will tell you the sky is blue today but say its pink tomorrow. He denied voting for a funding for public schools that Clifton wanted. Clifton helped him get elected on a promise and then he stabbed him in the back. I had never seen Clifton so angry. Afterwards Clifton told me, that individual like that would one day get what is coming to them.”

Hank nodded and sat down on a barstool.

“What does Chalmers have you doing?”

“Watching a witness.”

“You might want to have someone watching Chalmers,” Laura smirked. 

“Then are you up for some reconnaissance?”

A smile came over Laura’s lips, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Let me call Platt and see if I can get some extra help.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hank sat in the home office waiting for Laura. Platt and Mouse would be arriving shortly with the surveillance van. Chalmers was going to be at a fundraiser for disadvantage children. Thousand dollar a plate tickets told Hank all he needed to know. Looking up, “What are you wearing?”

Laura looked down at herself. The black empire waist evening gown hid the fact that Laura had been pregnant only a few weeks before. “I’m going undercover?”

“No you’re not.”

Smiling as she moved into the room and moved into Hank’s lap. “Clark has tickets to tonight’s event. I’m his plus one since Hailey will be”

Hanks hand went to his face as he rubbed the throbbing headache he was getting. “I don’t want you near this son of a bitch.”

“Darling, I will be perfectly safe with my brother,” as she kissed him. The doorbell rang and Laura stood smiling. “That will be my date. Now if you need me, just call,” as she waves her phone and handbag at him.

Hank watched as Laura disappeared out the door. A few minutes passed before another knock on the door. He knew this was his ride.

Climbing into the van, he looked around at Platt and Mouse. “Laura will be doing surveillance inside of the party.”

Platt raised an eyebrow and Mouse turned back to his laptop.

~~  
Halstead and Burgess kept Ross on the bed until Ruzek and Rojas arrived. A brief knock and Burgess nodded to her partner – gun out Burgess quietly opened the door. Seeing their team members, they whispered to each other. 

“Ross is quiet, doesn’t talk much. Keep an eye on the bathroom – window opens too much. I’ll bring back some pizza and sodas,” Jay told them. “Give me 15 and I’ll call before coming up.”

Ruzek nodded as he saw Rojas look around the room.

~~  
Hank sat in the van fuming. What was Laura up to, what was she doing? Mouse had been able to hack into the security system and they were able to watch. Hank was quick to pick out Laura and Clark. They were smiling and chit chatting with one couple after another. Platt broke the silence when she announced, “there he is.”

The three sat together and watched as Chalmers moved through the crowd and came up behind Laura and Clark. The two turned and Hank could see the beautiful smile Laura gave Chalmers. Deep down Hank could feel the jealousy bubbling up – she was his wife, he knew she would be coming home to him, but still watching as Chalmers spoke to her and then took her hand to lead her out onto the dance floor. Everything in his body wanted to jump out of the van and drag Laura home. Laura put her hand on Chalmers shoulder and moved his arm to her waist. Hank knew Chalmers was falling under Laura’s hypnotic beauty just like every other man.

“Calm down,” Platt said, “Your wife knows what she is doing.”

“I wish we had wired her,” Mouse stated. “She’d be able to get the Pope to confess with just her smile.”

~~  
By midnight, Laura and Clark excused themselves and left the party. As Clark drove by the surveillance van, Laura smiled and Hank knew she would be coming to work with him in the morning. As Mouse started shutting things down Hank’s phone went off. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Adam.

“Voight,” he answered.

“Hey boss, we just got a call from downstairs that Mr. Chalmers and a reporter are here to speak with Ross.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I thought it was strange so I called you”

“It’s almost one in the morning; Chalmers is not coming for an interview. I’ll be right,” Hank did not get to finish his sentence as he heard a loud bang and then multiple shots. “Adam!” Turning to Platt who was in the driver’s seat of the van. “Go we need to get to the hotel.”

Platt did not need to be told twice as she gunned the engine and they took off. 

~~  
Police cars, ambulance and fire were all at the scene. Hank leapt out of the car and he saw Halstead, Burgess, Upton and Atwater pulling up as well. Running in, he saw Ross being moved out on a gurney. Seeing Chief Boden, Hank ran up to him. 

“Chief, what do you know?”

“Multiple gun shots, then fire alarm. It looks bad.”

“And my officers?”

“Ruzek should be coming down, but um, you might want to go up.” Boden answered as he shook his head and turned away.

Going to the stairs, Hank ran up the multiple floors with his other officers quickly following. Once there they saw Kidd and Brett by the elevators with Ruzek on their gurney. 

Burgess flew by Hank as she ran to check on her boyfriend. 

“How is he?” she asked.

“Shot to the leg, he was able to put a tourniquet on,” Brett responded. “He should be okay; we just need to get him to Med.”

The elevators opened and Burgess looked to Hank for approval to go with.

“Go. Stay with him. We will meet you there as soon as possible.”

Walking into the hotel room, blood was splattered all over the wall around the bed, more blood was by the bathroom and then there was a body. Fuck he thought. Swallowing he saw the officers who had arrived at the scene first. 

“Sargent, Officer Rojas didn’t make it.”

The sheet covering the young woman’s body made him swallow hard. The scream from Upton behind him told him the anguish his team would feel. 

“What do you know,” he continued to ask.

“Looks like they kicked in the door, shot Rojas who didn’t have time to pull her gun, then Ruzek came out of the bathroom, got hit in the leg then they blasted your witness.”

Hank nodded as he turned to his team. “Get Upton out of here,” he told Jay, “Kevin, head over to Med.” Shaking his head, he went over to the body and lifted the cover. Vanessa had only been with his team a short time. This was going to be hard.

Standing up Hank left the room and pulled out his phone and called home, “Hey, I won’t be home tonight.”

“What happened,” Laura asked.

“Rojas is dead; Ruzek is at Med along with my witness.”

“Oh no, tell me what I can do?”

“I may send Upton over, she’s taking this hard.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you to,” as he clicked the phone he saw, Jay reappear.

“Platt said she would handle Hailey.”

“Get Mouse in here and have him get the surveillance videos to the district. I want to know what the fuck happened.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chicago Med was a nightmare. Hank was not sure where he was going. He caught sight of Platt and walked towards her. “Where’s Upton?” he asked.

“They gave her a sedative, she was hysterical and well,” as Platt shifts from foot to foot.

Hank rubbed his hand over his face, “How the hell did anyone know where Ross was?” he spoke quietly.

“Boss, Mouse is working on the cameras,” Jay told him.

“Sarge,” Burgess spoke as she came out of one of the rooms, “Adam said the lock was flipped when the two men came in.”

“What?”

“He swears he heard Rojas ask Ross why is the door unlocked, then it was slammed open, and she got hit up close.”

Hank was livid. Ross unlocked the door to let the killers in. Seeing Chalmers walk into the ED had Hank about to go off. “Chalmers,” he yelled.

The man was still dressed in his tuxedo and looked at Hank with a frown. “Sargent I blame you for this shooting.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your people were supposed to protect Ross.”

“The only people who knew where Ross was, was my people and you. I trust my detectives with my life; I have to wonder who else you told.”

“Are you accusing me of having my own witness killed?”

“I lost one of my detectives over this. She’s dead and laying in the Morgue!”

Chalmers sneers at Hank and walks towards the Hybrid OR where Ross is being worked on. Seeing Dr. Lanik, he speaks softly but loud enough for Hank to hear.

“Dr. Lanik, I see that Dr. Marcel and Dr. Halstead are working on my witness. I feel that they are both too young to be handling this case,”

“Senator Chalmers, both of these doctors”

“I don’t want some mick from Canaryville and wherever it is that other one is from working on my patient, Am I Clear?”

Lanik looks surprised by the racial slur that Chalmers just spewed out, “Sir I”

“I don’t take no for an answer.”

Lanik looks back at the Hybrid OR, “I’ll let Mrs. Goodwin know.”

Chalmers turns back to Hank and says clearly, “Keep me posted on his status.”

~~  
Hank went home in the early hours to get a shower and change of clothes. The Commander had arrived to give his condolences. Walking into the quiet house, he hated having to disturb Laura. In their bedroom, she was wide-awake feeding one of the babies.

“I thought you’d be asleep?”

“No, Henry is hungry and Charlotte will be soon. How is everything?”

“Adam is out of surgery, nothing major got injured. Rojas is dead she took a full on blast. Ross is in the ICU.”

“I’m sorry Hank,” as Laura reaches for Hank’s hand. 

~~  
At the hospital, Hank went to talk to Adam. “How are you feeling?” he asked knowing the answer.

Adjusting himself in the bed, “I’ve definitely been better. Anyone call my parents?”

“Yeah, Kim did.”

“Boss, Ross knew they were coming. He unlocked the door. Then after they shot Rojas then me, I heard him say, No wait, and something. Like he was expecting them to rescue him or something.”

“Did you get a look at them?”

“Not really, I just know it was two men.”

“Okay, get some rest.”

~~  
Hank goes back to the crime scene and sees Jay talking to the Hotel manager. 

“I’m sorry I just don’t remember,” the man told Jay.

“Come on there must have been something you remember,” Jay asked.

“Forget it Jay, he can’t remember,” Hank answered, “take him down to the station.”

“You know the one guy had a square head,” the man answers.

“Square like this,” as Jay flips through the tablet and shows a shape to the man.

“Yeah, and he had white hair, does this help?”

“I never had it so good,” Jay responds. 

~~  
Hank took the information and had Mouse use the information to get pictures of the assailants. With a stack of paper in his hand, he handed half to Atwater at the hospital. “Make sure every guard has this.”

“You got it boss.”

Walking down the halls a nurse comes up to Hank, “Sargent, a man that fits the description on this paper just asked me about where the ICU is.”

“How long ago?”

“Not long, I told him the floor,”

Hank jogs away and goes to the elevators. Pulling out his radio, Burgess, Atwater, be on the lookout, I think our killer is back to finish the job.” Just as the elevator opens, Hank hears a door slam by the elevators and he lays eyes on the killer. Running after him, Hank starts calling out into his radio. I am on the main level heading down. Suspect is running.”

Hank follows the man to the basement where a bullet flies by him, “suspect is shooting at police,” he calls out. Through the maze of halls, Hank loses him by the time Atwater and Burgess arrive. Slamming his fist at the wall, “I want this son of a bitch in jail,” he rants. 

~~  
At 21 Hank sits at his desk rubbing his hands over his face. They have identified the two suspects as Mike Genge and John Aprea – known hitmen from Los Vegas. 

Ruzek with the help of Burgess walks into the bullpen on crutches. Hank wants to yell that he should be at home, but honestly, he needs every one he can get. “You know you should be at home.”

“Boss, let me help out from here.” 

Nodding, “Okay, Jay tell us what we got.”

“Genge and Aprea are hired hitmen from Vegas. Same place Ross was running from. We know Ross stole 5 million from his brother’s casino. Guessing he didn’t bother to ask first.”

“But why Chicago?”

“Senator Chalmers is trying to get Organized Crime brought back up.”

“How did Chalmers get in contact with Ross?” Hank asked.

“Sargent,” Mouse pipes up as he walks in with his tablet. “I hacked into Chalmers email, and it looks like he got an email from Ross.”

“Okay”

“He asked Chalmers to put him up in a hotel and that he will spill everything about the syndicate.”

Hank rubs his hand over his face, “I need to make some calls,” as he turns and closes his office door. Sitting at his desk, he pulls out his cell. Dialing a number he leans back, “Carmine, Hank Voight, I need to ask a question.”

~~  
Hank heads home trying to let everything figure out in his brain. Something was wrong and he could not put a finger one what. Maybe talking to Laura would help. Pulling into the garage, he gets out of his truck and opens the door to be greeted by the two dogs. Max and Ginger were wagging their tails. He instantly scooped up the little female and she gave him tons of kisses. As much as he did not want another dog or another mouth to feed, he could not resist Ginger and her golden red hair. 

“How is Adam?” Laura asked from the kitchen.

“He got discharged and came in to the office.”

“Oh good, I was just about to make a pot roast and take it to Kim’s place.”

“With everything that has happened, I never got to ask you how that party went.”

Laura moves around the kitchen, comes up to her husband, and kisses him before telling Hank her story. “Walter Chalmers is the same asshole he was when I met him with Clifton. He was all charm like a used car salesman. He obviously was not aware that we were married and I did not feel like bursting his bubble. He gave the same song and dance about wanting to help the underprivileged and how if he just is re-elected he will make more changes for the good. It was the same story from 6 years ago. You know there are times I really do miss Clifton. He would love this whole cat and mouse spy stuff. It’s a shame, but anyway I think honestly Chalmers is just a dupe.”

“So you don’t think”

“I think he’s the kind of idiot that would blab to a reporter that is a hitman about his plans”

“Huh,” as Hank pulls a bowl of nuts over to him. 

“Chalmers lives for the notoriety. He wants to be front page news.”

Hank is about to pull Laura into his lap when his phone rings. “Voight,” he answers. He listens quietly, “Uh huh, okay, I’ll be right there.”

Laura looks at Hank for an answer, “and?”

“Ross is dead; I need to get over there.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hank arrived at Chicago med and met up with Dr. Halstead, Dr. Marcel and Mrs. Goodwin. He led them off to a small conference room. “Look, I need Ross kept quiet.”

“Hank, I don’t” Goodwin begins to argue.

“Look, if Chalmers knows that Ross is dead he’s going to blame your staff and shut this case down before I can find out who the real killers are.”

Goodwin looks at the two doctors, both had heard Chalmers previous comments about them and finally Will speaks up. “24 hours.”

“Thank you, put him in the morgue under a John Doe,” Hank tells them, “I’ll take the heat if anything goes wrong.”

~~  
Returning back to the 21st, Hank looks at the board that Kim and Adam have put together. Jay stands up and begins filling Hank in on what the team has learned. 

Greg walks in and puts up a picture on the board, “Ross was seen at the Rickenbacker an hour before he checked into the cheap hotel on the Southside. Why?” 

“Okay, Mouse you stay here with Ruzek, Kim you and Atwater,” he pauses as he see the Commander and Chalmers walk into the room. “Commander?”

“Your office Sargent,” as the Commander and Chalmer walk into Hank’s office and wait for him. 

Hank enters and closes the door behind him. Walking around to his desk, he sits down and picks up a pencil. “What can I do for you?”

“I went by the hospital with a reporter and photographer to give an interview and imagine my surprise when I could not find my witness,” Chalmers tells him. “Where’s my witness Sargent?”

Hank rolled the pencil between his fingers contemplating, “He’s dead.”

“What?”

“He died from his injuries. There was nothing that could be done.”

“When?”

“Last night, I’ve got him down in the morgue under a John Doe.”

The Commander walks to the sofa and sits down, “Sargent, this is highly”

“I want his badge Commander!” Chalmers yells

“Commander give me time, the killers are still out there. We have a lead.”

Commander Crawford stands and walks to the window, sighing loudly, “You have forty eight hours, but I want to be kept apprised of how things are going.”

~~  
Hank and Jay leave to head over to the hotel Ross made a stop at when Hank looks in his mirror and sees a supped up Challenger following them. “How long has that car been following us?”

“I noticed him about six blocks after we left the 21st.”

Hank guns the engine of the Durango and the hemi engine revs up. Familiarity with the streets of Chicago gives him the advantage and he is soon the chaser of the other car. The two cars fly through the city swerving in and out of traffic. They get on Wacker and fly through and under the cars above. The Challenger takes an exit and leads itself up onto interstate 90 going south. Reaching speeds of up to 120 Jay calls in for backup. As the other police cars join the pursuit, the Challenger hits a bump and flies off the road towards farm land smashing into a propane tank. Hank slams on the breaks in time to avoid the explosion.

~~  
Back in Chicago Hank and Jay receive a call from Atwater and Burgess.

“Boss,” Atwater’s voice comes through the truck, “Burgess and I arrived at the Rickenbacker. The individual that Ross came to visit has been found garroted.”

“What?”

“Yeah, the body is being taken to the coroner now. We’ve got a lot of evidence we are bringing in.”

“Okay take is upstairs, Jay and I will be there soon.”

~~  
Hank and Jay walk into the district and give a nod to Platt. Upstairs there are several suitcases laying on a desk. 

“We thought we’d wait for you before going through everything,” Kim answers. 

Grabbing a pair of latex gloves Hank unzips the first suitcase. Jay does the same and opens another bag. Looking through things he finds lots of women’s clothes. “Who is this?”

“All these clothes have tags still on them,” Jay answers. 

“You got any ID?” Hank asks as he feels along the sides.

“Sargent,” Mouse pipes up, “there’s a hidden panel in this bag.”

Hank walks over to the younger man, “what’s in there?”

Mouse pulls out passports, credit cards and travelers checks all in the name of Albert and Dorthey Reddick.

“What the hell?” Hank asks. “Run these names, find out who the hell Reddick is.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hank sat in his office twirling a pencil around as he thought about everything that his team had discovered. Looking up he sees the Commander and Chalmers walk into the bullpen. Standing up he leans against the doorframe. “Commander,” he comments and refuses to acknowledge Chalmers.

“What do you got Hank?”

Hank walks over to the board where Mouse is putting up pictures. “We have been doing some digging,” he pauses.

“Who is that?” Chalmers asks pointing to a woman.

“Intelligence prides itself on doing a thorough job. We backtracked Ross’ steps from the moment he got to Chicago,” Hank continues before nodding to Mouse.

“Okay, so before Ross arrived at the hotel he was seen leaving the Rickenbacker. When we went to find out who he saw he was visiting his wife, Dorothy Reddick.”

“Ross isn’t married,” Chalmers tells them.

“Exactly, but Albert Reddick is,” as Mouse points to the picture of the man who had been assassinated.

“What?”

“You had us protecting the wrong man,” Hank accuses. “I lost one of my officers for nothing.”

“If that is Reddick, where is Ross?” the Commander asks.

Hank grabs his jacket, “We think Ross maybe looking to escape using Reddick’s identity. We have alerted Homeland Security at the airports, State Troopers, Highway Patrol and the Coast Guard to be on the lookout. We think Ross is going to try to run.”

~~  
Climbing into the passenger side of the Jay’s truck Hank let out a long sigh.

“You wondering what else Chalmers can do to screw this up?”

“I think Chalmers is going to try to cover his ass anyway possible.”

~~  
Arriving at O’Hare Hank sees Burgess, Upton and Atwater together. Looking at the blonde-haired woman, “are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, sorry Sarge, I was shocked about Vanessa.”

“Well let’s catch this son of a bitch.”

Jay and Hank walk up to the flight counter and ask for information about the tickets that they had found in the suitcases. With the information on the flight, the two are let through security to check the passengers getting on the flight. When that does not pan out, they look at each other.

“Could he have switched flights?” Jay asks.

Going to the attendant at the desk Hank asks if they can do a search. They find that Ross has changed his flight at the last minute. 

Into his radio, he alerts his team. “Ross is most likely already on the plane, I want Atwater to get out onto the tarmac, Upton and Burgess be checking the exits.

When the plane returns to the gate Jay goes to watch the passengers come off. “Boss, I see Ross.”

“Don’t spook him,” Hank tells him. 

Ross however has other plans and moves further away from the door of the plane. Shoving the flight attendant Ross opens the back door and leaps to the ground. 

“We got a runner,” Jay yells as he pushes his way through the crowd to the exit. 

Hank stands by the windows watching for signs of his detectives. He spots Atwater and Halstead running after the man and then flashes from Ross’ gun. Hank has to wonder how he got that through security. Turning he sees Chalmers standing by him.

“I want my man alive,” the politician grits out.

“Well I guess that all depends on him.”

Soon Hank see a shadow of a figure running back towards the terminal. Going to his radio, he tells Upton and Burgess to be ready. Hank jogs down the concourse and sees Jay and Kevin appear through a door. They all are looking for Ross. Hank moves to the entrance of the airport where suddenly Ross appears. Grabbing the security guards gun, Ross shoots the man and runs to the exit. Outside Upton and a local police officer yell at Ross to stop and Ross fires on them hitting the uniformed officer. Just as Ross turns, Hank fires his weapon and Ross goes down. 

~~  
At the office, Hank is typing up his report when the Commander comes in. “Hank I’m sorry about this case.”

“Jason you should know to never trust politicians.”

“You’d think I’d have learned after Kelton.”

“At least we got the right man.”

The Commander nods as he walks out the door. Hank feels his phone vibrating and looks down at it.

“Hello?”

“Hank, its Rebecca. You need to get over to Med quick. Laura is on the warpath.”

“What?”

“She just got an EOB in the mail that Laura Elizabeth was still receiving care.”


End file.
